


Tall vs Small

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: ... - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, This was meant to be cute, and i need to go to sleep so i should stop putting these useless tags, anyway writing prompts are my new favorite stuff..., but for now i will keep doing this because it amuses me, but to perverted minds it may appear perverted, i might erase all of these tags later btw, one day i will know how to tag the stories i write for sure, really sorry about that..., this wasn't completely on purpose i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: This is a short story inspired by this writing prompt:Person A: Stop being so tall!Person B: Stop being so short!Person A: Make. me.Person B: Ok. —picks person A up—Person A: HEY! WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!!!!Person B: Hehehe...(maybe I shouldn't add title after all...)





	Tall vs Small

It was the evening and Changsub was hungry, roaming around the house to find something to eat because hell, he didn't have the best day and he. Needed. To. Eat.

Eunkwang passed by and greeted him but was responded with a grumpy groan and knew he had to get the hell out of here before Changsub's grumpiness targeted him, he saw Hyunsik about to enter the room and gestured to him "RUN AWAY YOU FOOL", Hyunsik heard Changsub getting mad at the closet for not opening and he waited for Eunkwang and they both fled the furthest away possible from grumpy Changsub, Sungjae would handle him just fine...

When Sungjae got home, it was strangely calm, he saw Hyunsik and Eunkwang in Hyunsik's room, trying to be quiet and, were they making a card castle? Sungjae wanted to join! But then he heard Changsub getting mad at the stove for not turning on and he understood that these two cowards were avoiding grumpy Changsub and leaving him up to him... they noticed Sungjae and closed Hyunsik's door with a huge smile that said «Hey Sungjae, you go handle him, we'll stay here!». Sungjae sighed and went to the kitchen...

He found Changsub there, he looked so small and cute right now for some reason, except, maybe, the look in his eyes, he kind of looked angry/scary right now, but it wasn't something that intimidated Sungjae anymore... Changsub was fighting with the stove, a pan in hand and seemed in such a bad mood Sungjae understood why the other two had ran away...

Sungjae sneaked right behind him and asked him what he was doing, the only response he got was some mumbling that vaguely sounded like "food" and he laughed a bit, he couldn't help it, grumpy Changsub was always so fun to tease...

He took the pack of food Changsub had set next to the stove and looked at it, then he had an idea, he stepped away and added:

\- Hum... can you do some for too please~

He finished the sentence acting cute and giggled because Changsub turned around while grumbling a «yeah», looking even more pissed, his pan still raised in one hand and his eyes directly went to the food in Sungjae's hands, probably wondering when he had taken it. He told Sungjae to hand him the food if he wanted him to cook and Sungjae answered if he wanted the food, he should ask for it nicely and Changsub rolled his eyes and went to get it himself but Sungjae raised it laughing because he knew Changsub was too short to get it, and that was fun, he could see the annoyance on the other's face and it just made him want to tease him more because man that was fun!

Changsub got mad and Sungjae raised it even higher, laughing and so he got madder and:

\- Stop being so tall!

That made Sungjae laugh even more, he retorted :

\- Stop being so short!

Changsub looked at him with that murderous stare :

\- Make. Me.

Sungjae wanted so squish his cheeks and to coo at how cute he looked when he was mad, but he got a better idea and answered :

\- Ok.

And he picked Changsub (who was still holding on to his pan) up and went out of the kitchen (he had thrown the food on the table right before lifting him up) while Changsub was shouting :

\- HEY! WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN!!!! NOW!!

Which only made Sungjae laugh more.

Sungjae sat him on the couch and took the pan from him, Changsub motioned to get up but Sungjae stopped him and said :

\- Don't move.

He turned on the tv and when he was sure Changsub wasn't getting up again, he patted his head saying :

\- Good boy, now stay.

Seeing the look in the other's eyes made him run away to the kitchen and he quickly started cooking because the best way to un-grumpy Changsub is to give him food...

Once he was done, he went back to the couch with the food and was actually surprised Changsub hadn't moved from there, he sat down next to him and stuffed some food in his mouth and waited for the beneficial effects of Changsub eating kicking in... which took a bit longer than usual, he probably had had a bad day... but then he smiled and Sungjae sent a thumb up to the other two cowards to tell them they wouldn't get killed if they dared talk to Changsub.

They went out of Hyunsik's room and still stayed away from him since he still didn't look in a good mood, and also because Sungjae was sitting very close to him with a smirk that meant nothing good.

Hyunsik asked what they would be doing tonight and instantly regretted asking anything when Sungjae's smirk got wider and was he putting his hand on Changsub's tight? Ok, way too much information, now Hyunsik needed to get away and save Eunkwang. And so after an eye conversation between Hyunsik and Eunkwang, they left to Minhyuk and Ilhoon's place and once they were out and had closed the door. Sungjae turned to Changsub with and evil smirk :  
\- Now that I made them run away... we've got the apartment for ourselves don't we?

And... I'll leave the rest of their evening up to your imagination you perverted people!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! And have a great day!!  
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading too!!!!


End file.
